Fate
by dragonheartt
Summary: Whether its an alternate timeline 'root' or a 'branch-off', there will always be an Abby and a Connor, and they're fated to be together. What if Abby and Connor became friends years before they do in Primeval? And what if they don't get involved with anomalies (at first) ?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

AN: Along the idea that there are alternate realities. And also that rather than the possibility of changing the timeline by one's actions, those actions just split off into more alternate realities. And whether its and alternate timeline root or a branch-off, there will always be an Abby and a Connor, and they're fated to be together. (more info at end)

* * *

**_Connor._**

Connor Gregory Temple was sure that at the best of times he looked an absolute fool, and at the worst, a buffoon. Tom had laughed that he was such a genius that he was stupid. Maybe it was true. He knew that he embarassed himself more often than he'd once thought possible.

Connor shook his head roughly, concentrating on where he was going; he'd run into an upperclassman last week, and he still had the bruises to show for it. He_ had_ thought he'd be done with being bullied after he'd stood up for himself in secondary school, but he could deal. He was technically a freshman, but was currently a sophmore due to his advancement a year early. At least he wasn't the only geek on campus. He'd quickly found best friends in Tom and Duncan, who teased him as often as he teased them, but all in all they got along, and they let him kip on their sofa when his roommate brought a girl back and Connor obviously did _not _want to be there for that. And of course, there were the Doctor Who, Star Wars, Star Trek, and a ton of other science fiction flicks that varied from B-grade to brilliant. The three of them had Thursdays free, so Thursday nights turned into the general movie concensus, though it was unusual they'd agree right off the mark on which movie to actually watch.

Today was a Tuesday, and Connor absolutely hated them. His Paleontology Professor and advisor _never_ showed up for the lectures, and the guy that did hold them, a man with a beard so long he'd've given Gandalf the grey a run for his money, was absolutely boring. Connor usually ended up crawling the creature report sites, or working on his database of dinosaurs during the hour-and-a-half long classes. The girl who sat next to him would ocassionally peek at what he was doing, and then show him the drawings she was doodling in the margins of her papers. She always drew whichever dinosaur she caught a glimpse of on his screen. He didn't really know the brunette's name... it was Alison, or maybe Alice? He wasn't quite sure, and was altogether too shy to actually say anything to her, prefering to stick to their silent commeraderie.

Because once he opened his mouth, people usually got this glazed-over look in their eyes, and as much as he joked and grinned, it hurt a little. But he didn't want to change his personality; that was one of those things primary school teaches had told them not to do. They were all unique, or something like that, and shouldn't pretend to be anybody they weren't.

Connor glanced both ways before crossing the parking lot, knowing full well that the lorry drivers sometimes didn't pay attention as they drove through to drop off food deliveries and such, and headed, almost on autopilot, towards the Science building. He'd taken only a day to memorise the routes: from his dorm room to the entrance, dining hall, cafe, bookstore, and the buildings and halls to each of his classes, as well as from one class to another, and back. He still wasn't sure where the gym was, but the computer labs were top priority, and how often did he go in the gym if he wasn't being forced to run laps in PE back in primary and secondary? (He'd gotten out of the real tough stuff 'cause of his asthma, but Connor was actually a good runner, and it was rare that his asthma actually bothered him. He hadn't bothered mentioning that to any of his teachers back then.) The top road to the third floor of the building led into a cafe of sorts, and Connor hadn't had time to grab a cup of coffee earlier this morning. His psychology class began earlier than he would've prefered - 9:25 to be precise- and he always had a hard time waking up in time. His body would prefer 10 hours of sleep to 6... if he bothered to go to bed before 4 in the morning each night, he might not have had such an issue with getting up in time, but Connor, between procrastinating and assignments, was lamost always up that late.

He scuffed his fingerless-glove-clad hands against his trousers, and headed into the building, trying not to drag his feet.

* * *

**_Abby._**

Abigail Sarah Maitland, who prefered to be called Abby, was reconsidering sending the acceptance letter back with a 'yes' to CMU. It wasn't that she didn't like it, per se... but she'd much rather have taken her dream job at Wellington Zoo. They didn't want a **part time** _lizard girl_, even though she'd said that she could manage to do both schoolwork and the full job, somehow. Her dad wanted her to go to uni first, before she got a job. Abby had reluctantly agreed, even as she watched the job of her dreams slip away. By the time she graduated, the position would be filled. Which was a shame, because - not to get a big head or anything - she knew much more about lizards than any of her fellow herpatology students combined.

Abby strolled across the quad, her bag slung on one shoulder and notebook held loosely in one hand, towards her next class. She'd had a long morning of lectures, starting at 8 in the morning and ending only a few minutes ago. Her stomach was rumbling and she was reminded that she hadn't eaten breakfast this morning. Usually, she was up as soon as her alarm rang, showered and dressed in time to dart over to the dining hall for breakfast. But today... she'd clearly gotten up on the wrong side of the bed. Apparently she'd forgotten to set her alarm last night, and her oft-absent roommate who'd actually been there for once had chosen not to wake her. She'd been running ten minutes late to begin with, and it was twenty minutes after that before she entered the lecture hall. She didn't have time to get something to eat just yet, a thought that set her stomach to growling louder.

Times like this were when she regretted listening to her father.

* * *

**_Cutter and Stephen._**

Professor of Paleontology Nick Cutter did not like going to lectures, nor did he enjoy giving them. He liked the lab sessions, and he liked staying in his office, and going out on digs. But lectures... something about them irked him. Perhaps it was his own experiences in university. Or maybe his lab assistant Stephen Hart was right, and he had become a veritable hermit since his wife's dissapearance eight years ago. Maybe. Or maybe he just didn't like lectures.

Even worse than regular lectures were the was definately not going to today's, even though he felt a little twinge of sympathy for hi students. He knew the old geezer that gave the lestures and seminars in his place was a complete bore.

His gaze travelled around his office, lighting on the picture of Helen for a moment before he deliberately looked away, to a fossil on the opposite side of the room. He got out of his chair and made his way to it. It was one of those things that was out of place, found in a location they'd never thought this type of fish would ever have lived in. And yet, it clearly had. A knock on his door made the Professor look up.

"Come in!" He called. The door swung open and Stephen Hart entered, grinning. The younger man lifted the two bags of takeaway, one in either hand.

"Thought you might be forgetting lunch again, Nick." He said with a chuckle. Nick rolled his eyes. "I brought enough for two." Stephen added with a smirk.

"As long as its not the indian food from on campus, clear a space 'n sit down."

* * *

**_Unexpected._**

Connor pulled his laptop out of his bag and groaned in irritation as the bag then flopped to the ground, letting its contents spill out onto the floor of the cafe. He paused for a moment, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened them again, and lay the laptop down on the tabletop carefully. Then he slipped out of his chair and scrambled to gather everything and stuff it back into the messenger bag, muttering under his breath.

"Erm, hi." He looked up in surprise, peeking over the top of the table at a girl about his own age with white-blonde hair. "I was going to ask if anyone's sitting here," She continued, gesturing to the seat across from him, "but... do you need help?"

"What? Oh, erm, I..." He glanced down at the mess. "My mobile's slid away..." He finished lamely, pointing to the phone laying on the ground a few feet away. The girl smiled, darting away to pick it up before someone stepped on it. She continued on to his side of the table, crouching next to him and handing him the phone. He stared at her for a moment before his cheeks turned pink, and he took it from her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Here, why don't you hold the bag open, and i'll toss things in? It'll be easier that way." She suggested, picking up his planner.

"Erm, oh... okay, er, thanks." He complied, and quickly enough all of his things were back inside his bag. The girl got to her feet, smiling at him like that again, and extended a hand towards him. His brain felt like it was running klicks too slowly, and he blinked a moment before accepting her help and standing up.

"I'm Abby."

"Me name's Connor." He told her, finally smiling at her in return.

"That's happened to me before, and I'd always spent forever righting everythin' again, until someone showed me an easier way. Nice to meet you, Connor."

"Oh. Er, nice to meet you too. Are you a freshman?"

"Mhm; you?"

"Yep." He answered, popping the 'p'. Abby giggled, then inclined her head towards the table.

"So, is it okay if I sit there, or are you waiting for someone?"

"Ah, no. I mean, yes, you can sit there, no-one else's gonna." Connor fumbled over the words.

"Good. I've been looking for a seat and can't find any, and it's getting ot the point where I feel like people are judging me." The blonde told him, shrugging a little as she walked around the table and pulled out her chair.

He scrambled to sit as well, glancing down at his laptop, at war with himself between opening it, and talking to Abby. The fact that someone as beautiful as Abby was actually talking to him and hadn't gotten bored or weirded out yet was confusing. He looked at her and then flushed again as he realized she was watching him. He coughed.

"Er, sorry, just got distracted." He paused, then his eyes brightened. "That happens to you, too? I mean..." He trailed off, looking embarassed. Abby chuckled, and he relaxed a little bit.

"Well, I'm absolutely starving, so I'm going to go buy lunch."

"I should get something to eat as well, b'fore me next class. That one goes for hours." He said, copying her as she got up and headed off to buy food, eagerly following her.

* * *

**_Friends._**

The boy she'd met was following her like a puppy. It was endearing, and a bit irritating. She didn't let the irritation through, though. He was a boy, and obviously flustered, and it was more adorably dorky than annoying, anyway.

They'd bought different lunches, and he'd offered her some of his chips. She took a glance at her chicken salad and then to his spicey, waffle-shaped chips, and snagged one, mucning on it as they paid for their food and made their way back to the table. He'd been glancing nervously back at the table the whole time, even though he couldn't see it from the angle they were at. Maybe he was worried about the laptop he'd left in the open. She'd almost suggested packing it away again, but had the feeling that would end up with everything all over the place again.

Abby felt herself grinning, heard herself laughing. It was the first time in months that she'd felt comfortable enough to let go and have fun, and even though the boy, once he'd gotten over the flustered part, never stopped talking except ot eat, and babbled about science fiction shows she'd never even heard of, Abby was glad she'd met him.

She knew people thought that she would be one of those people who could walk into the room and immediately make friends, but she never pulled her punches - metaphorical or not - and she sometimes ended up talking about lizards and science and thigns like that. And this Connor Temple, unlike those others, could not only keep up with her, but also was interested in that sort of thing.

He was studying to become a paleontologist, apparently, and he'd assured her he didn't always prefer his lizards (and other cold blooded animals) dead, as was assumed about paleontoligsts and their ilk. He'd had a pet snake for a few years, when he was younger, and a gecko once as well. But, he told her, there was something exciting about studying things that were no longer living. Investigating the past, that was what he liked. Neither of them were the best with people, and found that they had a lot more in common than they'd ever expected to. That first lunch together had turned into every Tuesday spent talking and debating and laughing. And Abby was very glad to have met Connor by the third week.

* * *

TBC

AN: So, what do you think? to clear this up a bit : I've started this with them younger than they are in S1E1, and they're both in their first year in CMU when they meet and become friends. Stephen was supposed to graduate the year before but stays on as Cutter's lab assistant. The basic gist is that Abby and Connor don't get involved with the Anomalies (yet), even though they know Cutter and Stephen... And I'll not reveal any more! :3 Also, luff reviews, they will keep my muse fed!


	2. Chapter 2: Fancying

_**Who Fancies Who?**_

**Connor.**

He'd fancied girls before. It was safe, because he knew there was no chance of anything and he didn't have to pretend he wasn't who he was to impress the other person, or anything like that, because they took one look at him and marked him as the geek, the dork. So he kept his distance and imagined in his head what it would be like to have a girlfriend. (He had had one, once... when he was five. but that didn't really count.)

So it was no surprise to Connor when he realized he really, really fancied Abby. She was brilliant and supercool and beautiful and friendly, even if she had little patience and was all sharp edges and playful punches that hurt more than you'd expect. He liked her a lot. He could tell from the start that she didn't like him that way... and he was sure he acted stupid sometimes around her. But mostly, it was easy, because somehow, they'd become friends. He'd never been friends with a girl he fancied, but it was easier than he could have imagined. And for once, Connor wasn't going to give up before he was ahead. She didn't seem to mind his attempts at flirting...

* * *

**Connor. And Abby.**

"Hey, Abbs!" He jogged up to her, grin slipping a little when the other girls she'd been talking to giggled and looked away. But Abby smiled at him, waving.

"Hi, Conn. What's wrong?" She asked as he approached. He felt a little twinge of smugness when she shot the other girls a glare and then turned the open expression back to him.

"Erm, why would something be wrong?"

"Isn't something usually, 'round you?" He would've pouted at that, but there wasn't any meanness to her tone, and he knew she didn't mean it as others did.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, alright." He paused, biting his lip. "So you know how we usually have lunch together and sit together? Well I completely forgot today was Thursday, and I don't have any classes, and it's movie night at me mate's place, and we plan on having a Stargate night and I'm in charge of-" She cut him off.

"Connor! I get it!" She laughed. "It's alright, really. Go on, enjoy your movie night! Tell 'em I said hi, yeah?" The boy looked inordinately pleased at that, and she almost sighed. He definitely had a crush on her. It wasn't that she didn't like him, it was just that... She didn't like him_ that way_.

"Okay! See you tomorrow, Abbs?" She nodded; she looked forwards to the two of them hanging out at lunch.

* * *

**Stephen. And Abby.**

He strolled lazily across the campus towards the cafe, knowing that one again, Cutter was going to forget to eat lunch, and the chinese takeaway on campus was better than the indian food. He'd pick some up and bring it back to Nick's office, where the Professor was surely buried in stacks of papers again, hiding away from his lectures and students. As heentered the cafe and headed to order some food, Stephen chuckled at thought of Nick hiding from students, not quite looking where he was going.

"Oof!"

"Ow!" A young woman's voice exclaimed, and he blinked, realizing that he'd walked right into someone.

"Oops, sorry about that." He told her, stepping back to look at her. The white-blonde haired girl shrugged.

"It's alright, I was zoned out, thinking about a friend..."

He smirked. "Me too; distracting ,aren't they? You sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay..." He chuckled, holding out his hand. "I'm Stephen Hart." She shook his hand.

"Abby Maitland." Her bright blue eyes met his confidently, thoguh her cheeks tinged pink a little. He leaned agianst the lamppost next to him, making sure she could go around him if she wanted to. She smiled at him. "If you want somewhere to sit, I've got a whole table and no-one to sit with." She offered. He smiled at her.

"Sure." Nick could fend for himself. This Abby Maitland was much prettier than his professor any day, Stephen thought with a mental chuckle.

* * *

**Abby.**

So she maybe sort of really fancied Stephen Hart. She had barely stopped herself from acting like an idiot when she realized exactly who she'd walked into/had walked into her. Juts because this was the first time meeting him in person, didn't mean she hadn't heard of the gorgeous, brilliant, way-too-old-for-her man. Well, he wasn't _that_ old... She shook her head. It was silly, fancying someone she didn't even know at all. The lunchtime spent together had never gotten into awkward, the amount of things they had in common and to talk about keeping things flowing and there was hardly a moment without one of them saying something. She'd kept firm control of herself, forcing the reaction down until she was sure that her cheeks did not turn as bright flaming red as it felt they should be, and that her eyes didn't linger too long. But it was difficult; he was _hot. _Abby shook her head roughly and shoved the drawer with her diary in it closed, hopping onto her bed and letting her legs dangle. Her mostly-absent roommate was out somewhere again. Abby glanced at her mobile and picked it up, then remembered that Connor was at a mate's flat. Right.

* * *

TBC

Next chapter: Connor brings the newspaper to Cutter and Stephen's attentions and reluctantly doesn't go with them. Abby meets Duncan and Tom. Connor tries to hack into Cutter's computer and see if there was anything to his 'creature attack' article. Stephen catches him. Stuff and stuff and stuff. Yep. Enjoy? :3


	3. Chapter 3: Days

**_How many days in a week?_**

**Connor and Abby.**

Connor glanced up from his laptop, grinning, only for it to fall as he met Abby's amused gaze. He froze. clearly, she'd been talking whilst he was distracted.

"What was that, Abbs?"

"I asked you how many days are there in a week?"

Connor frowned at h,er confused. "Is this a trick question? How many?"

"Seven, Connor." She said with a sigh.

"Er, right. Sorry I wasn't listenin', Abby."

"It's alright, I guess. What were you grinning about, anyway?" Abby asked, leaning across the table so she could see the screen. He chuckled, and turned it towards her, a little nervous. She'd decided to expand into Zoology, with a focus on herpetology, a few days ago. But that didn't mean that she was interested in the creature-sighting websites he was.

"What'm I looking at, Conn?" She asked, looking a little puzzled. Connor turned it halfway back towards him, looking pensive.

"Erm... Oh, just accidentally minimized the window! Here- Look what showed up on the creature-sighting page, Abbs! It's gotta be genuine, yeah?" Abby skimmed throguh the article, taking a good look at the photograph and nibbling her lip in thought.

"Conn..." She said as she looked back up at him.

"Wait, I know, it sounds completely barmy an' I know, you don't believe me that it could be real, but look at that, undeniable proof!"

"Connor, I wasn't going to say that at all, not really. But it's not my field, y'know? Why don't you take it and show that professor of yours, yeah? What's his name?" She couldn't tell him it wasn't real, for all she knew, it could be. Probably not, but best for Connor to figure it out on his own, form a professor of paleontology.

Connor furrowed his brow. "You mean Professor Cutter?" He blinked, then grinned that 60-watt Connor smile that always made her grin back, and scrambled to his feet, shutting the laptop with a click. "Okay! I'll just pop by the computer lab'n print this out 'n then find him!"

"Wait, Conn, how're-" He was off like a shot, and Abby finished her sentence lamely, "-you going to find him. Right." _Hope you're not going to do anythin' illegal, Connor..._

* * *

**Stephen and Cutter and Connor**

Stephen and Cutter had gone out to a nearby dig where they'd overseen some of the efforts and pitched in for a few hours. Stephen wanted nothing so much as to run to his dorm room and shower, as there was dirt all over him, but he knew Cutter would want to head back to the lab first, the fossil wrapped carefully in cloths and in the pack currently slung carefully over Stephen's shoulder.

Nick pulled the car up into his parking space in front of CMU, the two of them talking and laughing. Moments later, a student ran up babbling something about Connor Temple, and the professor, and after dropping everything in his arms - was that one of his shoes? Yes, it was! – and scrambling to pick the books and shoe and various things back up, the young man determinedly followed. Nick finally turned around and sighed, gesturing with a tilt of his head for the kid to follow them to his office.

Cutter cleared some papers off of his desk- and threw most of it right into the rubbish bin. Stephen saw the kid wince, and wondered if any of it was his work. Then again, that was probably mostly failed attempts at dissertations, and Connor seemed too young to be working on that already.

"Erm, tha', tha' is actually the essay you assigned last week, professor… To, ah, frame out wha' it is we plan to write for our dissertations in the future…" Stephen raised his eyebrows at Nick, who sighed, reaching into the pile to pull it out and hold it loosely in his hands as if it might bite him. Stephen muffled a snort of laughter as a cough, hiding his amusement. "I suggested tha' all life on earth, originated from organisms carried 'ere by alien spacecraft. It's pretty sexy stuff." The kid said, clearly proud of his work – and Stephen smirked at the boy's words. Confident kid.

Until Cutter tossed the papers back into the bin, and Stephen saw the grin droop a tiny, tiny bit. Cutter wouldn't have noticed, of course; emotional stuff wasn't his forte, and Stephen couldn't say it was really his either, but he was closer, a little bit, to Connor's age. He caught the brightness dimming in Connor's eyes, though it brightened as Cutter showed him the fossil of a sarcopteroginean. And then, the kid got to the point… sort of. He seemed to be under the impression that the loch ness monster was real, as well as aliens. Odd kid.

He pulled out an article, showing it to Cutter, babbling about creature sightings. Cutter took it from him, walking over and showing it to Stephen. Stephen's eyebrows rose in surprise. The page mentioned The Forest of Dean and Helen Cutter, Nick's wife who had disappeared eight years ago. That was… interesting. The boy was still babbling, trying to convince them it was genuine.

"It's the Forest of Dean, Nick." Stephen said furtively, watching as Cutter's eyes seemed to magnetically drift towards the photo of Helen propped up on his over-cluttered desk.

Connor paused in his rambling, dark eyes unusually keen. Stephen smiled at him, to assure the kid that… well, something assuring, hopefully. Whatever Connor saw in his eyes, Stephen wasn't sure, but the boy just stood there, watching what seemed like silent communication between Nick and Stephen.

* * *

**Connor and Stephen and Cutter**

Connor narrowed his eyes at them, wondering what in the world was going on. They weren't saying anything, were just standing there, looking between the paper, and each other, and a photo on the desk before them that Connor couldn't see from where he stood. Like they were communicating telepathically, or something! He had to hide his grin at that thought, and when Stephen Hart, as he'd been introduced, met Connor's dark eyes for a moment, the blue orbs softening and soothing which just confused Connor even as he stepped back and let them do whatever sort of mind-communication thing they were doing.

But after five minutes, Connor was getting antsy and bored, and he did hate standing in one place for prolonged periods of time. He nervously cleared his throat, biting his lip as the two men immediately looked at him.

"Er, I… me g – me friend is waitin' on me – I'll just… Should I go or…?" He stumbled over the words much like he'd stumbled over his own feet. At least he'd managed to get his boot on his foot eventually earlier, and his things weren't all that heavy once he'd stuffed a few of them into his messenger bag and plopped his hat onto his head where it belonged. He also realized he'd almost called Abby his girlfriend, and whilst she was a girl and a friend and he fancied her, she never hesitated to correct anyone who seemed confused about their relationship. Including him, more often than not. Focus.

The Professor furrowed his brow for a second before chuckling, handing Connor the piece of paper back.

"Sorry about that Connor. Something about it has caught our interest, though to be honest I don't really think it's going to be much of anything." Connor almost protested, but Stephen's sharp gaze made him pause, and let the professor continue. "However, Stephen and I will head over to the Forest of Dean to investigate this creature sighting. If we can, I'll have Stephen send you an email, tell you what's what, alrigh'?" Connor nodded, eyes bright.

"Okay." He was a little bit sad that he couldn't go with them, seeing as he'd been the one to find it and all, but the assurance that he'd be filled in later was comforting. Connor nodded again, a brief flash of his grin showing as he turned and darted out of the room, heading to the café. Abby would be in a class now, but Tom and Duncan were surely hanging around now.

* * *

**Stephen and Cutter. **

They already knew about the Anomalies, and the creatures. This wasn't the first sign of incursions, nor the first time they'd dealt with the creatures. They had a small team, thanks to Home Office interference: Jason Henry, their technological help, Bruce Trieten, who'd been hired because he knew animals well enough to gauge how best to react, Cutter as team leader, Stephen as tracker and all-around gun-totter, and Claudia Brown, liaison with James Lester at the Home Office.

The first Anomaly had been a month ago, at night. It had led to what appeared to be the Pleistocene, and despite curiosity about Helen's disappearance eight years ago – which was explained by the Anomalies – Cutter decided they would not risk going through to a time that close to their own. They did not want to meet any early hominids, and risk changing the course of history by killing someone's great-great-great however many times grandfather by accident, or something like that. They'd only found it because Stephen had literally almost walked through it without meaning to, and had peeked his head through in curiosity, then jumped away in shock.

He'd called Cutter immediately, who had told his girlfriend Claudia Brown about it in his excitement.

She'd gotten the government involved, and now it was a big secret. As in signing-papers-type-secrative.

If this was indeed an Anomaly, it was their fourth. Nick knew that Claudia (and her boss) would be annoyed with he and stephen for investigating without the rest of the team on hand, or even any weapons, but he wanted to make sure, first.

He only made Lester annoyed when he wanted him to be, not when he was going to suggest that Connor Temple for their team and try to get his way. Stephen was thinking about Abby Maitland, and what she'd told him about her interests in zoology and animal behaviors. He just hoped Cutter wasn't really thinkign about that Connor kid... he seemed like a disaster waiting to happen!

The boss would probably say no anyway, but they were both thinking that there was no reason to irritate Lester if it wasn't a real anomaly.

* * *

**Claudia Brown and Captain Ryan.**

**"**Nick! Pick up the phone!" Claudia was losing her patience with her boyfriend. Again. He wasn't answering his mobile, and she'd been faxed the report about a creature sighting in the forest of dean about an hour ago by a one 'Mr. T', and an apparently untraceable source.

Captain Ryan stepped up near her, clearing his throat. She turned to smile at him, sighing and flipping her mobile closed with a snap. "Yes, Captain?"

"I think, as the circumstances stand, it would be best if I gather a team and head to the Forest of Dean, just in case." The man said. Claudia nodded.

"Yes, thank you. Keep an eye on Cutter for me, will you?" She paused. "You know what? I'm coming with you, I think. I'll worry unless I know he's alright." She admitted. The soldier smiled at her faintly, then turned and left her office. The Special Forces soldiers Lester had arranged to be attached to the main team were all down stairs in the lounge, probably watching rugby or sommat.

* * *

TBC: So, I decided this chapter would be much too long if I included the other bits in it, and this seemed an ok place for this chapter to end, yeah? I used some of the original script, twisted a little, for connor and abby's discussion as well as connor and cutter's, but I hope you liked the new twist! I'm also unsure how much of the anomaly team's progress I'll be including after this. I might focus more on the Stephen/Abby Connor/Abby relationships within university… and of course connor getting in trouble… idk for sure just yet, so stay tuned? ;3 3 you readers and reviewers alike!


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble

**_Connor..._**

Connor pulled his dormroom door closed, laptop clasped tightly in his arms. He dropped his bag on the floor, carelessly, and headed over to his bed, placing the laptop on the bed. Then he continued into the small bathroom, making sure his roommate wasn't around at all, before returning to his bed.

He sat cross-legged on top of the sheets, pulling the laptop closer and flipping it open. His hands were shaking slightly as he pulled up several windows on the screen, glancing around him nervously before delving back into the matter at hand. He was going to try hacking into Professor Cutter's computer. Despite what the Professor and Stephen had told him, Connor had not had any notification from either of them, despite seeing them around campus. Knowing that Abby had been hanging out with Stephen, who wouldn't even stick around if Connor showed up, wasn't helping Connor's irritation with them... or his curiosity. He clicked on one of the two windows, which was filled with code, and his fingers flew across the keys, tongue sticking out between his teeth slightly as he focused.

"Yes!" Connor exclaimed, grinning. He was in! Then he realized how loud he'd been, and bit his lip, nervously. He shut his laptop with a soft 'snap', shoving it under a sheet and his pillow, hopped off the bed, and approached his door. He knew, intrinsically, that no-one would suspect anything related to hacking from a single 'yes' yelled from a closed dorm room, surely. But paranoia made him nervous, and he peeked into the hall. No-one even looked his way. Connor took a deep breath, returned to the bed, and retrieved his laptop. No-one knew what he was doing, and he'd been careful not to leave traces as he entered the system. He knew his way 'round computers, even one as old and bogged with security as Cutter's seemed to be.

A few more minutes, and Connor had found a folder that looked like it might hold information about the creature sightings. It wasn't labeled, and was hidden within other folders. It had to be it. Connor grinned, smug, and was about to double-click on it, when his door swung open, bnaging against the wall. He squawked in alarm, wide eyes taking in the tall figure in his doorway. The figure moved into the room, and Connor swallowed nervously as he realized who it was.

Stephen Hart.

"Erm... h-hi Stephen!" Connor winced at the high-pitched, squeaky tone his voice had taken. He cleared his throat. "Er, what're you doin' 'ere?" He asked, trying to give his best 'I'm innocent' look, as he closed the laptop slowly.

Stephen smiled, but it was not friendly. "Connor. What do you think you're doing?"

"Erm... writing an essay for psychology?" Connor squeaked, not meaning to make it a question. He silently cursed. Stephen rolled his eyes.

"I told Cutter he should've said soemthing to you sooner. I didn't expect you to try and find out by your own means, though." The older man said mildly. Connor swallowed audibly, straightening and glaring, though it faltered a little at the look Stephen gave the boy.

"You really thought I'd be fine with being pacified, told you're gonna check it out 'n tell me, an' then do nuthin' when I'm not told anything at all?!" Connor asked, his heart rate gradually slowign back to normal.

Stephen raised an eyebrow. "We weren't pacifying you. We just can't tell you, and Professor Cutter meant to tell you that before now. But you know him, avoids interaction with most humans unless he has to." Connor didn't react to the attempt at humor, even though he normally would, and found it funny. He didn't let the smile tugging at his lips show.

"Why can't you tell me?" Connor demanded.

"Official Secrets Act." Stephen paused, and took a step forwards. "Look, Connor. Just stay away from this, okay? It's above your head, and it's dangerous. Just forget about the creature sightings, and I won't tell a soul about your hacking." He looked at Connor, extending a hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Connor bit his lip, eyes on Stephen's hand. He had a million and one questions, and he didn't want to give up or forget about it. But, if Stephen said anything about his hacking, he'd be in deep trouble. Connor took a deep breath, leaned forwards, and shook hands with Stephen. "Deal."

"Good. Now, I'm late for a class, and Abby tells me you're supposed to be meeting her in the library?"

"Oh! Oh yeah!" Connor shoved his laptop away, hopping off his bed and heading otwards the door. Stephen stepped out, smiling at Connor, and then turned and walked away. He watched the older man for a moment, before he sighed, and headed off to find Abby.

* * *

_**Stephen**_

Stephen glanced over his shoulder at Connor, sighing. He and Cutter had discussed the boy, and Abby. Cutter had wanted Connor on the team, but Stephen had vetoed. The kid was a walking menace to himself, uncoordinated and naive, despite his obvious intelligence.

The team had a techy. They didn't need one who would make the dangerous mission of dealign with anomalies more dangerous.

Still, the puppydog look on the boy's face when he realized he would not be allowed to be a part of this made his determination not to cave falter. A little bit. Stephen shook his head, and kept walking.

* * *

_**Connor +**_

Connor would not be deterred. Despite making a deal with Stephen, Connor couldn't help himself, though he hadn't tried to hack into either Stephen or Cutter's computers again. He spent a lot of his free time searching for mroe information on creature updates, and wondering futilely what had been in that folder he hadn't been able to click on. He hadn't brought the topic of the sightings up to Abby, not wanting to push her away by talking about it near-constantly.

Tom and Duncan weren't exactly dismissive of his so-called "obsession" with the sightings, but they would poke fun at him and he didn't really bring it up around them anymore, either. He hung out with them, or Abby, and when he had real free time to himself, he'd sit on his own and do research. It wasn't only a few websites, but there were also news reports and various other media sources to look through. Connor wanted to find one of his own, a creature sighting that he could be sure Cutter and Stephen hadn't heard of yet. He wanted to investigate.

* * *

**_Connor and Abby_**

_(A few weeks later)_

"Hey, Abbs?"

Abby looked up at him, a textbook propped open on one knee, hand splayed across the page to stop it from falling. He leaned against the bookshelf.

"Yeah, Conn?"

"Erm, I found something... and I wanted you to take a look with me...?" Connor said tentatively. Abby's brow furrowed, then cleared.

"You think you found another genuine sighting?"

"Yep!" He popped the 'p', making her smile briefly.

"And you want me to go poking around with you? Why not Tom, or Duncan?"

"They're idiots, an' you're me best friend! And, erm... Tom's car's in the shop, 'n you're the only other person I know with a car, who's also got amazin' kickboxing skills?" He tried, grinning at her. She rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"Oh, alright, fine. Where is it?"

"New Forest, therabouts." She pulled out her phone, and Connor shook his head.

"Don't tell Stephen, please Abby?!" He implored, giving her a full puppydog look with his soulful brown eyes.

"Stop that, Conn! Fine, okay!" She laughed, putting away the mobile and getting to her feet.

"Thank you Abby!" He sing-song'ed, following her meekly as she led the way.

* * *

**_Connor and Abby_**

They huddled down in the middle of new forest, near a lake. connor had attempted to flirt, suggesting that the two of them huddle together for warmth, but after abby's clear irritation with that, Connor quickly changed the topic. They ended up just sitting around, talking like they always did, shivering slightly at the chilly air. Connor had his laptop with him. He'd told her it was mostly a waiting game, and Abby had just sighed and played a game on her mobile.

Eventually, it became dark. and it quickly turned from 'chilly' to full-on 'cold'. Despite being annoyed at Connor for not explaining to her what they'd be doing beforehand, and then attempting to chat her up, they ended up having to do just what he'd suggested. They sat close, side-by-side, with a blanket pulled tight around them and connor's laptop open on his knees.

It grew darker and darker, and Connor fought sleep, determined to do some searching on his laptop again. Abby had fallen asleep leaning on his shoulder, and he made a split decision to try to hack cutter's computer again, relying on a wireless connection he had snuck his way into when they first arrived.

Before he could get in, a message appeared in his inbox suddenly. It was from stephen, asking where Connor was and why he didn't back off. Connor deliberated, then typed back that he and abby were investigating in New Forest, regardless of what stephen said. He added that he just wanted to know the truth, and that it would take locking him up for Connor to stop trying to find out what was going on.

Connor wasn't quite sure where the surge of confidence and bravery came from, but he hit send before his courage could fail. Abby woke all of a sudden at a growl in the darkness... that he didn't notice. At that moment he recieved another email, this time from professor cutter. it said that connor was an idiot and not to go _anywhere_, that he and stephen were on their way, and that where Connor and Abby were could be dangerous.

Connor glanced at the message and yelped as abby started pulling him back, away from the growling in the bushes. He shut the laptop with a snap, took abbby's hand, and the two started running, ignoring Cutter's order to stay.

* * *

_**Cutter, Stephen, and the team**_

Jason Henry, the team's techie, had tracked abby's cell phone signal. As soon as he'd told Cutter where in New Forest Connor and Abby were, the older man had leapt into action. There had been reports of missing people, and creature sightings, which claudia had intercepted. They were going to go and investigate as soon as Bruce Trieten, their vet-turned-part-time-animal-behaviorist, got back from a family gathering. Apparently, they didn't have time to wait anymore, because apparently, Connor and Abby were right in the middle of the area where the anomaly was assumed to be.

And even Jason knew that that was not good news.

They all hurried out to the cars, Claudia following the core team whilst calling the Sf's.

"They're moving!" Jason exclaimed, hand digging into the edge of the seat. Cutter was driving.

"What?!" Cutter pressed more firmly on the pedel, and Stephen groaned.

* * *

_**Connor and Abby...**_

They ran for what felt like forever, before Connor had to stop, breathing heavily. Abby kept an eye out whilst he stood, half bent over to catch his breath. He straightened, and then Abby let out a sharp cry of alarm. Connor whipped around immediately, tensing. Five feet away from them was a rather dog-like Therapsid, a Cynognathus. Connor squeaked in fear, pulling abby behind him, even though she'd gotten over her immediate surprise and was more capable than he was of defending not only herself, but both of them. He held his laptop in front of him, as if he could use it as a weapon or a shield. The Cynognathus growled threateningly, moving closer slowly. Connor knew that if it decided that they are definitely prey, they would not have time to run. And, knowing this, he pushed abby back behind him, away. If he could give her time to get away, to safety, he would readily sacrifice his own life.

"Go! Run!" He hissed at her, shifting so the creature's eyes stayed on him, not on Abby.

"What?!" She hissed back. The thing looked at her for a moment, and Connor waved a fingerless-glove-clad hand at it, to keep its attention on him alone.

"Hey, look at me, I'm much tastier." He told it, low but enough to keep it focused. "Abbs, go and get help, okay?" Connor murmered to her, voice strained.

"No!"

"Please?"

"I'm not going ot let you kill yourself to save me, Conn." She whispered, moving forwards again and slipping her hand into his. He sighed.

"It's a Cynognathus. They move fast, Abby. Really, really fast. Stephen and the Professor 're not gonna get here in time, if they're even on the way at all." The dog-like, faintly fuzzy-looking beast growled again, watchign the two tailless, two-legged, mostly-hairless creatures appraisingly. It growled once more, showing the rows of dagger-sharp canine teeth within it's maw. Connor swallowed audibly, and abby could feel him shaking. she was, too. She pressed closer, moving him subtley behind her, instead of the other way around.

"C'mon, then, if you're gonna eat us, do it." Abby spoke in a low voice. The creature watched her, shifting its weight from foot to foot. It wasn't quite sure. They looked like prey, smelled tasty, but they were unknown elements.

It suddenly leapt at them with a sound halfway between a feral growl and a roar. Connor pulled her backwards, as she lashed out at the creature with her foot. Impact, and it backed off, whining in pain, for a moment. It lunged again, and Connor pulled Abby sharply back, the two of them falling to the ground.

Connor screamed.

* * *

**TBC**

AN: I'm an eviilll fic writer and have left you a cliffie! ;3 ;D hehehe.


	5. Chapter 5: Pain

**_Anomaly Team_**

"What do you mean they're moving, Jason?" Cutter demanded, glancing into the back of the van at the red-haired man, before turning back to keep his eyes on the road. The tech was pale in the face of Cutter's dangerous high-speed driving.

"Just that," Jason Henry said, waving the GPS in his hand with a little blip on it indicating Abby's phone.

Claudia uncrossed her arms, leaning forwards to take a look for herself. "They're definitely on foot, moving in a westerly direction..." She couldn't believe Cutter and Stephen had let these two young people get involved!

Stephen turned in his seat to look at the GPS as well.

"They've stopped!"

"I don't think that's good news..." Cutter growled, stompign on the gas, the car shooting forwards.

* * *

_**Connor and Abby**_

"Connor!" Abby wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him away from the beast, pulling him until he lay in her lap. Connor groaned, white as a ghost, except for his left leg and arm... Abby swallowed bile that rose in her throat. The Cyno... whatever Connor had called it... was advancing again. Connor moaned, face tense with pain.

"Shh." She soothed, even though there was no way they were getting out of this alive. She wasn't sure what this creature that seemed part lizard, part canine was, or where it had come from to wind up in the middle of New Forest, but she knew that it was going to kill them. "It'll be okay, Conn." She breathed.

Connor's eyes fluttered open, the brown almost black, and looked up at her. His forehead creased, and she held him closer to her, protecting him as best she could.

She glared at the beast, waiting for it to strike again.

* * *

**_Anomaly Team_**

The cars screeched to a halt on the path, dirt flying up around the tires. They threw open the doors, and within moments were kitted out with tranquiliser guns, though the soldiers had "proper" guns instead of the tranq pistols that the core team prefered.

They didn't even pause before heading off into the forest, following the signal of Abby's phone.

* * *

**_Abby_**

The beast was playing games with them, now. It knew that Connor was in bad shape, kenw that it had the avantage here because Abby wasn't going to leave the now- unconscious boy in her arms. And yet, the creature was just sitting there, watching them, it's small yellow eyes sharp and startlingly intelligent. Occasionally, it growled, but otherwise, it didn't do anything. Abby knew that if she tried to go, though, it would be on her and Connor in a heartbeat.

She watched it back, when she wasn't soothing Connor, and silently prayed for rescue, even though it wasn't her style at all.

* * *

**_Anomaly Team_**

Claudia hung back, wary. She wasn't part of the field team per-se, though she did have a tranq pistol of her own that she would use if she had to. She just prefered not to, hating the feelign of her heart hammering against her ribs after facing down a creature. Not that watching her boyfriend and his team do the same was any easier on her.

Cutter's breath caught in his throat as he stepped between the trees and saw the creature, looming over two small figures on the ground. Connor and Abby. He silently cursed. They were never meant to get involved in this! He blamed himself for not talking to Connnor and heading off the boy's curiosity, or having Stephen talk to Abby. Now the two of them, barely more than children, were in grave danger.

"Captain Ryan, I don't want to kill it, but if it doesn't go down with the tranqs..."Cutter murmered. The Captain nodded, signalling something to the other soldiers, who fanned out in near-silence.

"Jason, stay back here by Claudia." Stephen whispered, handing the man a pistol as well. Then he turned off the safety on his own, and put in a tranquilizer dart.

"C'mon." Stephen and Cutter crept in, closer, one on either side of the beast, within the cover of the trees so it hopefully wouldn't see them until it was too late. Stephen wondered why Connor and Abby weren't moving, and why the creature wasn't, either.

Cutter peered at the creature from behind a tree, aiming his tranq pistol at the fleshy part of its side. His eyes widened fractionally. This creature was a Cynognathus, a Therapsid, which were mammalian reptiles that had lived long before the dinosaurs. A small aprt of his brain wondered where its anomaly was, but the main portion of his thought processes were on rescuing his students from further harm... oh, he hoepd they werent' hurt!

* * *

**_Connor_**

His leg hurt... and so did his arm. It was desperately painful, and he was acutely aware of throbbing pain flaring along his whole left side, from his fingertips to his toes, though the points where it was unbearable and left him wanting to scream, were at his thigh and shoulder.

He felt someone pull him backwards through grass and dirt and twigs on the ground, and felt those familiar arms pull him into the cocoon of an embrace, which comforted him for a moment. And then a soft hand touched his shoulder, and pain exploded in his mind. Everything went black, for a moment that seemed utterly timeless... and he wasn't sure how long it had been, before his eyes opened to meet a concerned- looking, but familiar, pair of blue eyes.

Abby. She shh'ed him, and pulled him closer to her, and he faught against the pain. He whimpered; it hurt so much.

Gunfire. Growling. He flinched, and then stifled a scream of pain as that moved his injured shoulder. Abby was still there, holding him close, and he clung to her as best he could, like a lifeline. Blood, on the ground, on her shirt. He could see it. He thought it was his own; it probably was. More gunfire... a strangled-sounding roar, and then nothing, for a few moments.

Then he was pulled from Abby's arms, and he tried to fight free, because he didn't want her to leave him alone... and a flare of pain, and he was out again.

* * *

**TBC**

_AN_: I... never intended for connor and abby to get caught up in the anomaly project, either... or at least, not till much later... but this happened, so... But who knows... with connor injured, it's not like he can join right now anyway... stay tuned, you'll find out what happens next soon enough :3


	6. Chapter 6: Puppydog eyes

AN: Sorry 'botu the delay! This one was sitting 'round my computer for quite some time, in two different versions. Today I finally realized that combining them gave me the best result, and here you go! :3

I know, I'm mean.

* * *

He woke up in hospital, shifting with a slight groan as he returned to consciousness to find that his body still hurt. Connor slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the sterile-looking room he was currently laying on a bed in. It was definitely a hospital room. He turned his head, trying to look at his shoulder.

"Ow." He couldn't stop the whimper from leaving his lips, even as he clenched his jaw. That sodding _hurt! _Okay, so injured side was still injured.

"Connor! You're awake!" Connor started, eyes wide, and turned to face the other way, twitching in surprise. Blue eyes met his brown ones, and Connor calmed, lying back against the pillows as he recognized Abby.

"Yep." He popped the 'p', and she smiled, though the concerned look on her face didn't leave. "What're you doing here?" He asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

Abby looked even more concerned, and Connor shook his head. "I remember… just didn't think you'd be the one sittin' 'ere at me bedside."

"Who else did you expect, professor Cutter? It's not like you had any family listed down…" She said sharply, and then sat on the edge of his bed at the expression on his face.

"Yeah, well, not like even if I 'ad, that me dad'd bother. I thought I'd put Duncan down as me cousin, though…." He mumbled. Abby suddenly gave him a hug, much to Connor's confusion. He tried to stop another whimper at the pain, but clearly didn't succeed as she immediately moved away from him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Conn! Are you okay?" Abby exclaimed, reaching out and pulling on the cord near the bed that would alert the nurses.

He shifted as carefully as he could, trying not to jar his injured side. "Erm... it would help if I could remember what happened... the details're kinda... fuzzy..." He trailed off, eyes wide and frightened when they met hers. He knew he'd been hurt, remembered a moment of intense pain… but he couldn't recall the rest of the day before.

Before she could respond, the nurse and a doctor swept in, and began fussing over Connor. It felt like forever before Connor was resting comfortably again, bandages re-wrapped and IV checked. Abby re-entered the room (She'd been none too gently pushed out of the room moments before) with a glare at the nurse, before she moved back to Connor's bedside.

The doctor explained about his injuries: a bite about an inch deep on his thigh, and claw marks from his shoulder and down his side to his hip. The medications, for pain and for infection, would probably make him sleepy, he was told, and the bandaging would be checked and replaced again later in the day. Hopefully he'd be able to leave the hospital by the next morning.

Connor had slowly begun to remember the majority of the events from the night before, enough to want to be able to bang his head against the desk at his stupidity. Why hadn't he just listened and not gotten involved, like Professor Cutter and Stephen had said? He and Abby had almost died! And yet… Despite getting hurt, he was even more curious than he'd been before.

Abby smiled at him, and he managed to summon one to return it with some level of cheer.

"Connor, stop overthinkin' it all, yeah? It's okay."

"I remember some of it..." He sighed, tilting his head at her. "What-all did you tell the hospital staff about what attacked me?" Before she could answer that one, another question followed it, "Wait, how did I even get to hospital, and not end up as chow for a Cynognathus, anyways? And-"

"Connor!" She exclaimed, and he shut his mouth, looking sheepish. "If you'd let me speak, Conn, I'd tell you that Professor Cutter's girlfriend, Claudia Brown, cleared it up. Apparently she works for the government. The story is we'd gone camping, and a mountain lion had escaped from a private zoo and attacked us. As for why we didn't get eaten, it was going to attack us again, and somehow there are soldiers involved in whatever all this is, and they had to... shoot the creature." Abby seemed torn, and Connor knew: he understood that she cared about animals, but she also cared about him, too. And her own life, of course. He chanced it, and reached out to grip her hand with his for a moment. He went to let go, but she tightened her fingers around his, and held his hand. He smiled at her.

"I'm just glad _you_ didn't get hurt, Abbs." Her cheeks turned a little pink, but she smiled and squeezed his hand lightly.

After a moment, Abby cleared her throat and they both looked away.

"So… did Professor Cutter explain how an archosaur was in the middle o' New Forest whilst I was out?" Connor asked her, curious despite himself.

Abby looked cross, and shook her head. "Not really. He just fobbed off all my questions to Ms. Brown, who didn't really give me any straight answers, either."

Connor sighed. "I know it's all me fault we were attacked, but I can't believe that even after all that, they aren't tellin' us."

"Yeah… I tried talking to Stephen about it-" Abby clearly didn't notice the faint look of irritation that passed over Connor's face when she mentioned the man she fancied." – but he just hinted that it's dangerous and we shouldn't get any more involved. And then he sent me to the Professor as well."

Connor made a sound of disgust, and then sighed.

"Guess I won't be able to try 'n investigate for a while, 'least until this all clears up." He mused. Abby managed a smile. He clearly didn't know how terrified she'd been for him the night before. Then again, how would he know unless she mentioned it?

"Are you sure you're okay, Conn?" She asked softly, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. He gave her a shaky smile, and shrugged, then winced.

"Oh, tha' was a stupid move." He groaned, shaking his head.

"I should've tried to convince you not to go…" Abby mumbled. Connor's eyes widened, and he carefully reached with his uninjured arm to grab hold of her's. He shook his head.

"Abbs, don't say that! It's me fault we went! If you 'and't come with me, I would've gone alone, and then where would I be?" He told her, eyes dark. When Connor looked into her eyes, he realized that the blue was shining, as if she was on the verge of crying. He hadn't known her all that long, but he already knew she didn't tend towards tears and sensitivity… "But you were there, an' I'm not 'urt worse than me leg and shoulder. So don't talk like that, yeah?" He wondered if he could get away with asking for another hug, and doubted it.

She nodded. "Yeah." A knock on the door made them look up and around, as Stephen appeared at the door. Connor rolled his eyes at the smile on Abby's face, but managed to not glare at the older man. Stephen had tried to warn them, after all, even if he was being difficult about it all.

"Hey. How are you, Connor?"

"I'm fine. Just a scratch, really." He blustered, huffing when Stephen raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Okay, so it's a bit more than that, but y'know, if you'd just told me to begin with, I'd not've ended up nearly eaten…." Connor told Stephen.

Abby rolled her eyes, and they both ignored her muttered "Men" as she moved to the door. "I'm gonna go get something from the vending machine." She added as she left the room. Connor glanced at her and then went back to glaring at Cutter's lab assistant.

"See you later Abby." Stephen said over his shoulder, ignoring the increased darkness of Connor's narrowed eyes in response. He turned back to smile easily at Connor, shaking his head. "Now, Connor, we both know that it's not my fault, or Cutter's, that you decided to investigate. The fact that you're hurt- and in hospital -just further backs up the reason we're not letting you get involved."

"And what's that?!" Connor snapped angrily; it wasn't the boy's usual tone, but Stephen ignored that as well, which really just made the young man even more incensed.

"You're too immature for this. Now, will you listen to me this time and stay out of it, or will I have to see what I can do about getting you stuck in jail?" Stephen said smoothly. Connor stared at him, open-mouthed, looking gormless. Inside, Stephen was regretting what he was saying to the kid. However, he had to tell him: they really could not have Connor, or Abby, on the team, nor could they let the two of them get into any more sticky situations.

"What? But-" Connor finally found his voice.

"I'm going to tell Abby as well. Neither of you should be involved, okay? Just concentrate on uni and try and stay out of trouble." Stephen said, turning on his heel and leaving Connor's room.

Connor stared after him, long after he'd left, hurt in the chocolate puppy dog eyes that Stephen had been studiously avoiding.


	7. Chapter 7: Stubborn

AN: sorry for the delay! I'll hopefulyl update this and the other fics more often... ^^'' thanks for reviews, favorites, and follows, guys! :3 I'm glad you're enjoying this!

* * *

Connor was strangely quiet when Abby returned, and he brushed off all of her questions with short, abrupt answers. She was puzzled, and a little hurt by his sudden change in attitude.

"Conn..."

"Look, c'n you just go? Please? I'm... I'm tired, yeah?" He said, trying to keep his tone even. He wasn't mad at her... he wasn't sure what he was feeling.

Abby huffed, eyes narrowing, and she put her hands on her hips.

"Please, Abbs?" He cut off her sharp retort before she could do more than open her mouth.

"Fine. I'll be back tomorrow." He almost protested, "no 'but's, you have no other way of getting back to your dorm room, Connor." Abby said, her tone clearly no-nonsense. He nodded. He was feeling tired, he hadn't been completely lying. But he wanted to be alone, to suss his chaotic thoughts out.

Abby rolled her eyes, and left.

Connor slumped down onto the pillows with a sigh, wincing as his side twinged. He wished he'd stayed away... but now that he knew, somewhat, what was going on, he really couldn't stay away. He had challenged Stephen, saying the only way he'd keep him from this was locking him up. Would Stephen really get someone to lock him up if he tried to interfere again?

It wasn't fair! Professor Cutter and Stephen wouldn't even give him a chance to explain why he was interested. Stephen had said he was too immature for this. But that wasn't true! Sure, he was clumsy, and he hadn't followed their directions; but...

There were prehistoric creatures appearing in the present time! This was the most amazing thing that had ever happened! He wanted to know... he was studying paleontology, for crying out loud! What better opportunity than this? Sure, it was dangerous, and he'd been absolutely terrified when the archosaur was attacking them.

That didn't mean he was willing to pretend it didn't happen.

Connor blinked, suddenly exhausted, and yawned. A few moments later, he was fast asleep.

* * *

Connor woke up suddenly and all at once, heart racing, eyes wide. His hands fisted in the sheets. His side burned with sharp pain as he sat up in bed, and he let out a little gasp, eyes closing.

"It's not real, it's not real. I'm in 'ospital, there's no dinosaur in me room." He muttered, forcing his breathing and heartrate to even out. Connor took a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting his eyes flutter open again.

"Okay." Connor muttered. Glancing at the clock on the table by the bed, he tried to figure out how long he'd been asleep for. It was 3 in the afternoon, so he was reasonably sure that it was the same day, and reasonably sure he'd only been asleep for an hour or two. He swung his legs out of bed, and gasped at the pain. But there was a sort of emergency, and he shook it off and got to his feet anyway, biting his lip. He frowned at the wires, and resigned himself to dragging the IV pole along with him.

"And this is why Abby suggested someone check up on you."

Connor didn't even bother to react, beyond leaning on the iv pole a little, though he was definitely startled, He glanced behind him at Stephen, standing near the door.

"Would you stop that?" Connor snapped.

"Stop what?" At Stephen's glib reply, Connor shook his head and went back to attempting to get to the loo. It wasn't too far away...

"Connor."

"Hm?" Connor made a noncommittal noise in his throat, struggling to focus on walking in a straight line and not falling on his face.

"At least let me help, Connor." Stephen Hart said, sounding exasperated.

"No thanks." He told the older man, shaking his head. Despite that, he didn't fight with him when Stephen assisted him the rest of the way to the loo that was attached to the hospital room.

After he was done, he found himself leaning more heavily on the other man as they walked back to the bed, silently cursing his injuries. He'd rather like to be able to walk to and from the gent's on his own!

"I feel like a child." Connor grumbled at Stephen, frowning at the sheets that were pulled back over legs and chest. He moved his arms on top of the sheets, fingers creasing the fabric.

"Well, if you insist on acting like one..."

"I am not! I jus' prefer ta do things on me own! What're you even doing 'ere, Stephen?! I would'a thought you'd be 'appy with having th' last word this mornin'."

Stephen sighed, running a hand over his face. "I am sorry, Connor. But you've got to understand - me 'n Cutter, our job is dangerous. People die, and it's not pretty."

"I know. I mean, obviously not exactly as you know 'n all, but I c'n wager a guess wha' it's like..."

"Con-"

"Now, 'old on. I just want to help, Stephen. That's all."


	8. Chapter 8: Only Possible Option

Stephen took a deep breath, looking away from Connor to gather his thoughts. Despite Connor's occasionally obvious enemity over enemity, and their current conflict, Stephen was fond of the younger man, and would have prefered if they could be friends.

But he knew, if the things he'd said up until this moment had not done the trick, what he was about to tell Connor was going to make friendship an impossibility.

At least it was preferable to Connor dying at the claws or teeth of a deadly predator from the past- or the future.

He met Connor's eyes, graspign his shoulder gently but firmly, when the younger man seemed as if he wanted to try and get up on his own again.

"Connor." The technology whiz kid raised his eyebrows, urging Stephen to continue. "We don't need your help. And even if we did, there's no way you would be of any help at all. I'm sorry."

"What?" The eager-and-stubborn look in Connor's eyes had faded into stubborn-and-bewildered, and his voice cracked, rising an octave. Stephen hid his wince at the clear hurt on the kid's face, getting to his face and turning away.

"Don't get out of bed without assistance."

"Because you don't want to have to come back again." Connor snarled. Stephen winced, visibly, and then left.

Connor stared at the doorway, then huffed and clenched the fabric in his hands. He wished he at least had his laptop. Based on how much it had hurt to get to the loo, even with Stephen's help, Connor wasn't so sure he'd be up to leaving as early as tomorrow morning. In the meantime, however, he was utterly bored. He needed something to do, and he wasn't feeling tired.

Where was his mobile? With a groan, he forced himself to sit up, and reached for where it sat on the nightstand.

"Ow, ow, ow." He gritted his teeth and grabbed the phone, carefully lowering his body back to the bed, and pulling the blanket back up. He flipped the phone open, and dialed Abby, somewhat reluctantly. He'd been rather short with her, but she probably knew where his laptop was, so he had to risk it.

Plus, he liked being around her, especially right now... he was feeling pretty miserable, to be honest.

Everything hurt, and Stephen had been a jerk.

* * *

Abby had been snappish, and he'd simply let her berate him for behaving as he had towards her earlier.

Once she got it out of her system, she was willing to come back, and bring the laptop with her.

Whilst he was waiting for Abby, Connor considered the events of the night before. He had come face to face with an Archosaur. The logistics of an archosaur, a creature which predated the dinosaurs, existing in modern England... The facts just didn't add up.

The only possible options were a Loch Ness Monster-level conspiracy, where it was something that had survived all this time and had been hidden... or it was sort of more like Jurrasic Park. Though, Connor wondered why anyone would try that sort of thing after the results shown in the film, but he supposed the government would've had its own reasons.

Maybe, if Stephen thought he was an immature child who coudn't help, and Cutter was being all but unresponsive, maybe he should ask this Claudia Brown lady.

Because no matter what bloody ol' Stephen Hart said, Connor was not going to just give this up. He would find out on his own, and then he would help.

He just had to find out how these creatures were alive in this day and age, and then convince Abby to help him.


	9. Chapter 9: Hacking

AN: sorry 'bout the long wait! :v

* * *

"Connor, Stephen's just trying to protect-"

"Protect this conspiracy, 's all he's up ta." Connor interrupted. Abby scowled at him, and sighed.

"No, Conn. He talked to me, told me he doesn't want either of us getting into any danger again. The best thing is to stay out of this, Conn."

"So that's all it takes for you ta forget 'e called me useless? A few sweet words from 'im an' you're just willing ta go with it?" Connor wasn't angry at her, he was mad at Stephen, but he couldn't help himself: the words just kept coming as much as he tried to stop. He was feeling all out of sorts, and it had really hurt to be called that.

"Connor!" Abby looked offended, and he winced, taking a deep breath. "I understand how you feel, Conn." She told him carefully, "but if you insult me one more time I'll be out of here - and I'll take the laptop with me." Abby threatened, eyes narrowing. He pouted, and then let out a breathy laugh, some of the tension leaving his body.

"Okay, I am really sorry, Abbs." He wasn't so sure if he'd be able to convince Abby, even if he found something. Thankfully, she was letting the conversation about Stephen drop.

"Good." She passed him his laptop, and they chatted amiably while his fingers flew across the keys. After a little while, Abby grew curious as to what he was doing. "Conn..."

"Hm?"

"Why'd you need the laptop so badly for, anyway?"

"Research." He mumbled, eyes narrowing at the screen over something. Abby rolled her eyes.

"You never learn, do you, Conn?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Despite what Stephen said... or maybe because of the way he said it, you're just going to try and figure this all out on your own, aren't you?" She got up from the chair and walked over to the hospital bed, sitting down in the space between his legs and the edge of the mattress so she could see the screen. He almost tried to hide it, but thought the better of it.

"Sorry."

"You're an idiot."Abby paused. "Now what've you found?"

"I'm 'acking their system - their guy's security's really weak, if a freshman in uni c'n figure it out!" Connor said, grinning now that she was onboard with his plan, and not against it.

"Connor, you're also a genius. I don't think it's really comparable." Abby said, chuckling. Connor preened slightly.

"Well, it's pretty simple ta get past, 'n then I'll 'ave access to almost all of their files!"

"And somewhere in those files will be something on how the dinosaur showed up." Abby added.

"Archosaur."

"Whatever." Abby replied, and Connor stuck his tongue out at her. "Very mature, Conn!"

"Never said I w's mature, just said... well, din't say much on tha' topic at all, did I?" He said, chuckling. Abby laughed. They were quiet for a few moments, Abby attempting to understand what he was typing, but it was all in computer code, before she flipped on the TV. Connor occasionally glanced at her, cheeks slightly pink at how close she was when all he was wearing was hospital gown and boxers. And a pair of bright colored socks, but that was besides the point. He made himself focus.

"Yes! I'm in!" Connor crowed a few minutes later, pumping his fist in the air enthusiastically. "Ow!" He said, wincing.

"You didn't pull the stitches, did you?!" Abby exclaimed, looking at him in concern. His brow furrowed, and he touched his side.

"ow, ow. I don't think so."

"I'd better -" She went to pull the cord to ask for a nurse, but Connor shook his head.

"This is timed - I 'ave to find wha' I came for, copy it, an' get out cleanly b'fore their alarms catch up ta me." He explained.

"But Conn..."

"An' if I let it do tha', not only will they know I was tryin', but I won't be able to get in again." He added.

"Fine." Abby said, rolling her eyes. "But as soon as you're done, I'm getting the nurses here. And if it starts to hurt badly, you get out of there earlier than planned, okay?" She told him firmly.

"Fine." Connor relented, fingers flying across the keys again, expression intent with concentration.

"We're looking for anything abotu prehistoric creatures, I wager?"

"Mhm."

"Well hurry up."

"Shh."

Abby shook her head in exasperation, turning back to the tv. It was hard watching a show without sound on, but she did want Connor to finish quickly so she could get the nurse to see about his stitches.

* * *

TBC


End file.
